dunkelheitfandomcom-20200214-history
Live Inferno (Emperor)
Live Inferno is a live album by Emperor released on April 20, 2009 via Candlelight Records. It was filmed during the band’s sold out 2005-2007 reunion performances. It was released in Europe on 20 April with several editions available. It is available as a 2CD slipcase with 16pg booklet, a limited edition Digibook featuring 2 CDs & DVD with an enhanced 24pg booklet, a single DVD, and two limited edition double vinyl gatefold sets. The audio portion of the "Live Inferno" series features exclusive recordings from the band's headlining performances at Norway's Inferno festival and Germany's Wacken Open Air festival. The video portion, titled "Live at Wacken Open Air 2006 - A Night of Emperial Wrath", has a running time of 70 minutes and includes footage professionally filmed at the Wacken Open Air festival with additional on-stage and exclusive backstage footage filmed and compiled by the band. "It looks like these releases will be the final nail in the coffin for Emperor," says guitarist Samoth. "They are a testimony of the live reunion that took Emperor to even new heights; unique events like Wacken where Emperor headlined in front of 60,000 people. We had a great run of shows and feel lucky that we were able to come back even bigger and perform songs from our complete catalogue for a lot of dedicated fans old and new. There will be several cool formats and limited editions coming that should be a nice treat for the fans and a worthy representation of the Emperor legacy. Emperor is dead, long live the Emperor!" Tracklist Disc 1 # "Infinity Burning" (Medley) - 5:43 # "Cosmic Keys to My Creations and Times" - 4:40 # "Thus Spake the Nightspirit" - 4:45 # "An Elegy of Icaros" - 6:23 # "Curse You All Men!" - 5:06 # "Wrath of the Tyrant" - 4:24 # "With Strength I Burn" - 8:33 # "Towards the Pantheon" - 5:39 # "The Majesty of the Nightsky" - 4:48 # "The Loss and Curse of Reverence" - 6:38 # "In the Wordless Chamber" - 5:34 # "Inno a Satana" - 4:58 # "I Am the Black Wizards" - 5:38 # "Ye Entrancemperium" - 5:43 # "Opus a Satana" - 1:13 Disc 2 # "Infinity Burning" (Medley) - 5:58 # "Cosmic Keys to My Creations and Times" - 4:28 # "Thus Spake the Nightspirit" - 4:45 # "An Elegy of Icaros" - 6:11 # "Curse You All Men!" - 5:18 # "With Strength I Burn" - 8:29 # "Towards the Pantheon" - 5:38 # "The Majesty of the Nightsky" - 4:33 # "The Loss and Curse of Reverence" - 6:41 # "In the Wordless Chamber" - 5:53 # "I Am the Black Wizards" - 6:03 # "Inno a Satana" - 6:31 Lineup ;Band members *Samoth - guitars *Ihsahn - vocals, guitars *Trym Torson - drums ;Guest/Session *Einar Solberg - keyboards, backing vocals *Secthdamon - bass, backing vocals ;Other staff *Thorbjørn Akkerhaugen - producer *Ritxi Ostáriz - design *Håkon Grav - photography *Christophe Szpajdel - logo Category:Albums Category:Albums L Category:2009